


Whatever It Takes

by EatTheRich



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRich/pseuds/EatTheRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin will do whatever it takes to convince Cyclops to let him join the Mutant Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

"So what’s it gonna be, Cyke? Let me stay, or hand me over to the losers over at JGS?" 

"Quentin, I know you must be confused after learning about Wolverine’s death, but I don’t know if we can allow you stay." Scott Summers stared the pink-haired teenager down through his ruby quartz glasses. 

"Come on! You’re the leader of a mutant revolution! Who’s more revolution-y than me?!" Quentin asked.

"It’s exactly that sort of attitude that makes me hesitate, Quentin. We’re helping young and newly emerging mutants to find their way in the world. Our purpose is not to actively destroy ‘the system’. It’s to transform it," Scott explained. 

A frustrated Quentin sighed from across the room. He and Scott were seated across from each other around a large conference table in the New Charles Xavier School for Mutants’ War Room.

{And I told you before, the only way to change the world order, is to destroy it!} Quentin responded telepathically. 

"Out of my head, Quire," Scott said, "or Emma will be forced to intervene. And she doesn’t play nicely with others. But then again, neither do you." 

"Exactly! So … back to my original question: what’s it gonna be?" Quentin asked. 

Scott paused and said, “If I let you stay here, you have to promise to do exactly what I say when I say it.”

"Sure, whatever!"

"I mean it, Quire. Exactly what I say. Without hesitation. I need to hear you say it," Scott said.

Quentin sighed, and said, “I promise to do exactly what you say exactly when you say it …” 

"And if you don’t comply, Emma and the Cuckoos will have you sent back to JGS thinking you’re Wolverine," Scott threatened. 

"Aw, c’mon! That’s just cruel!" Quentin protested.

"Then you’d do well to remember what I’ve said," Scott warned.

"Yeah, sure, of course." Quentin sat back further in his chair and grinned mischievously. 

"How about a demonstration?" Scott proposed. 

"Sure! Whose mind needs breaking?" Quentin asked, excitedly. 

"That’s not exactly what I meant. Come here, Quentin." Scott pushed his chair back a little and motioned for Quentin to join him. Quentin rolled his eyes, stood up, straightened his sweater, and walked over to Scott, standing before him. "Closer." Quentin took a step closer to Scott. "Closer." 

"I think I’m good," Quentin said. Just a split second after Quentin made his remark, Scott had jumped out of his chair and brought the flat of his hand across Quentin’s face. The blow left a stinging sensation on Quentin’s reddened face. "Hey!" Another blow. Quentin quieted down, glossy eyed and red faced. 

"That’s better. I won’t tolerate any of this crap from you, Quentin. Now … come closer." This time Quentin walked defiantly towards Scott, who sat himself back down in his chair. If Quentin couldn’t disobey, he would obey in the most obnoxious way possible. He got right in Scott’s face. They were nearly touching. 

"That better, Scotty?" Quentin asked, mockingly. 

"That’s sir, to you." Scott said. "Now get on your knees."

Quentin hesitated a moment before kneeling down, and replying, “Yes, sir.” Scott took note of the unnecessary emphasis on the “Sir”. 

"It’s time I taught you a lesson, Quire. One that’s long overdue. In this world, there are leaders and there are troublemakers like you. I am the Alpha. You’re just a follower. You live to serve the Alpha." To drive his point home, Scott grabbed a fistful of Quentin’s pink hair, and pulled Quentin’s head down into his lap. Quentin’s "Yes, sir" was muffled by the fabric of Scott’s suit. Quentin’s face was directly on Scott’s cock. "What was that, Quire?" Quentin attempted to repeat the "Yes, sir". The vibrations caused Scott’s cock to twitch in his pants, and Quentin could feel it.

"You feel that, Quire?" Scott asked. "That’s the sign of a real man. Allow me to show you." Scott pulled Quentin back up by his hair, and undid the bottom part of his outfit, revealing his semi-hard cock. Quentin stared at it. A strange feeling of desire had awakened in the boy, and Scott could tell. "Like what you see? Come here, Quire. On your knees." Quentin did as he was told, his face just inches from the mutant leader’s cock. "Taste it". And taste it, he did. 

Quentin placed his lips on the head of Scott’s cock, slowly running his tongue over the top. Being telepathic certainly helped with these things. While he hadn’t had much experience, he’d easily been able to absorb the skill from other people’s minds - and it was showing. Scott was moaning, getting worked up into a craze. He began gyrating his hips, up and down, into Quentin’s warm mouth. He stopped, just as he was reaching his climax, and grabbed Quentin. Scott pulled him up, bent him over the table. He, effortlessly and wordlessly, yanked the teenager’s pants off, and with one swift motion, tore his boxers off.

The pink-haired boy was bent over, exposed on the large conference table. Quentin’s cock stiffened at Scott’s touch. Scott slapped his ass, eliciting a moan from Quentin. Scott spread his cheeks apart to get a better view. Quentin lifted one leg onto the table, giving Scott better access. Erect and lusty, Scott rubbed his dripping cock against the crease of Quentin’s ass. The teenager was making all kinds of sounds expressing his want. Scott decided to indulge him. He plowed into Quentin’s tight, warm hole, eliciting a cry of mixed pleasure and pain from the boy. Scott didn’t care to be gentle with him. He began picking up the speed, gyrating his hips, back and forth, pumping in and out. Quentin’s moans drove him crazy. He reached his hands around Quentin’s chest, feeling for his hardened nipples. He squeezed them, enjoying the way Quire squirmed beneath him. He was getting close. 

{Is that the best you got, Mr. Revolution-Leader? Fuck me!} Quire demanded in Scott’s mind. In an effort to silence the boy, Scott shoved harder, and Quire cried out from the pleasure and pain. Scott moaned loudly as he finally reached his climax, pumping the pink-haired teenager’s ass full of his mutant cum. In the moments that followed, Scott held onto the teenager. Both were breathing heavily, satisfied. The smell of sweat and semen hung in the air, but Quentin seemed to love it. Scott sat back in his chair, and pulled Quentin down onto his lap, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. “Well, then, Quentin … maybe it is worth keeping you around after all.”


End file.
